


FOrbidden lob

by masaomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, really hot, this is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaomi/pseuds/masaomi
Summary: loosely based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRYkcidiTlU boyxboy dont like dont read!! WARNING lemon ahead!!!





	

1 day or night Myung Soup was walking   along Hogwartz. he stoped.

 

“hello..” he SCREAMED at the boy.”who r u.”

 

the boy oh wait I forgot 2 say their was a boy on the path. anyway the boy turned (A/N nyooom~~ LOL) and made the >:( face. “tell me What you want what you reall yreally want,” he said.

 

soup blushed. Ive oops forgot quotes “never seen you around before……….ur kawaii~~”

 

Harri was SHOCEKed like by LIGHTNING except there was no lightning hes ok, anyway he smiled : ) and said “thank you u very much by south Korean girl group bestie……wanna have sects?”

 

Myungman made the : 0 face.   “YEET,” he whispered.

 

IN THE DORM

 

harri panted “oh..oh myungsoup…..plea se….” myuhis name is too longngsoo smiled. “im the sunggyu in this relationship harri sit back and chill.”

 

myung’s big wang not Jackson wang came out.

 

“wowza” harri said “did you kno **_The Misconceptions of Us_**  is the first [compilation album](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compilation_album) and repackage version of the third studio album of South Korean boy band [Shinee](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinee), which was divided into two parts, the first [ _Dream Girl – The Misconceptions of You_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_Girl_%E2%80%93_The_Misconceptions_of_You) and the second [ _Why So Serious? – The Misconceptions of Me_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Why_So_Serious%3F_%E2%80%93_The_Misconceptions_of_Me). It was released on August 8, 2013 under the seal of the label [SM Entertainment](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SM_Entertainment) and distributed by [KT Music](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KT_Music).[ [5]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Misconceptions_of_Us#cite_note-naver-5)[[6]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Misconceptions_of_Us#cite_note-6)[[7]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Misconceptions_of_Us#cite_note-7) In addition to songs from [ _Dream Girl – The Misconceptions of You_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_Girl_%E2%80%93_The_Misconceptions_of_You) and [ _Why So Serious? – The Misconceptions of Me_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Why_So_Serious%3F_%E2%80%93_The_Misconceptions_of_Me), the album contains two new songs "Selene 6.23" and "Better Off", totaling 20 tracks. "Selene 6.23" was chosen as the album's title track.[ [8]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Misconceptions_of_Us#cite_note-8)

"Selene 6.23" (alternative [Korean](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_language): "너와 나의 거리"; literally:  _The Distance Between Us_ ) is a collaboration with the internationally renowned pianist [Yiruma](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yiruma).[[5]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Misconceptions_of_Us#cite_note-naver-5) According to the [South Korean](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Korea)music portal site [ _Naver Music_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naver), "Selene 6.23" is a medium tempo [pop](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pop_music)-[ballad](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballade_\(classical_music\)) integrated with elements of modern [orchestra](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orchestra).[ [5]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Misconceptions_of_Us#cite_note-naver-5) The instrumental of the piece was composed by the classical [pianist](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pianist) [Yiruma](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yiruma). "Selene 6.23" is the first collaboration between Yiruma and Shinee. The [music producers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_producer) are Ted Kim and 2Face. The lyrics were penned by Shinee member [Kim Jonghyun](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Jong-hyun_\(singer\)).?”

 

myun GRAONED “STOPTALKING DIRTY OR COME 2 SOON AND ILL DI E(YE) BY SOUTH KOREAN BOY BAND INFINITE”

 

harri smirked im a good power bottom then WOW THE WANG WENT IN WOW!! IT WAS REALLY IN THERE EWanyway

 

they did whatever u do during sects idk im 12

 

post organism, myungharri smiled at eachother.   “my good fella I lob u” they said at the same time so it was kinda weird.

 

suddenly sungyeol BURST IN!! >: (((((((((((((((( MYUNGGGIIEEEEE HE CRIED   DASI DORAWA

 

FUCK YOU SUNGGYODEL MYUNG CRIED

(THISIS THE EMO PART!!)

 

HARRI GASPED WHO IS THIS

 

THIS IS……………MY EX!!!!!!!!

 

SHOCK

 

harri closed his mouth…….oh wait theyre still naked whatever just ignore that anyway harri said…………3some. myungyeol smiled.   YAY

 

fighting!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> @ahyojins on twitter i know you've never read a fic better than this you're welcome


End file.
